The New Member of Team Taka
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: This is my first Naruto fanfic with HMorange216's character in it along with the entire Naruto cast along with other characters that will be introduced later in the story. But I hope you like it! Later on, Sasuke X OC... Warning: Fighting scenes,cursing along with monsters from Monster Hunter and Elsword along with Raven from the anime online game Elsword join in the mix later on!
1. Kidnapped!

**The New Member Of Team Taka**

"Aria. Run!" A small little tan skin girl ran into the forest along with a teenage girl. "There's no doubt about the Akatsuki is after us." The older girl also had tan skin and had chocolate brown eyes. "Arielle…" She turned to scared Amber pointing at something but couldn't make out what it was. "Well, well. What do we have there? Two little sparrows lost their way…" This time, I turned to the sound of the voice and jumped in front of a scared Aria. Deidara smiled and got off the large bird. I stagnated and Aria started to cry. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a doll that wore white clothes and a purple flame on its head. "Aria! Follow Lin to the Hidden Leaf Village!" Aria paused and looked at Lin who was jumping up and down then yelled "LET'S GO!" Aria nodded and followed Lin who now held a lantern.

I smiled as Aria as she disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

Chapter 1

"Dammit. I suppose to get the little brat but you'll do." I looked at him confused until someone came behind and pulled a towel over my mouth. She struggled to stay awake but the scent of the towel was stronger than her will and gave in.

I woke with my hands tied behind my back and in a cave but I felt like I was surrounded by something or someone. "Nice doing, Deidara… You failed your mission." Finally, I heard a thud and then moaning sound… "Poor Deidara. It wasn't his fault." Then one by one the members of Akatsuki came out from the shadows now looking at her. "Geez! For a girl, Rain, you hit like a grown-a** man…" Apparently, the girl with blue short hair was Rain because she had her arm crossed over her stomach. Everyone in the cave was looking at me with disappointed. "Why did you except need Aria anyway?" One of them turned to me the orange mask covered his true identity to me. "Because you twit, Aria is the daughter of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju… but after that we'll target the daughter of First Hokage, Hashirama Senju."

At first, Arielle was silence for a while because I knew who the daughter of the First Hokage… but I couldn't take that risk. "Answer me, pleasant!" The masked man almost slapped her but bite into his hand to avoid the impact so hard that she saw it the gaping wound bleeding. "Tobi!" Deidara grabbed me while the others pulled Tobi until Arielle let go.

Deidara smiled at Tobi "Well, should I give the bandages?" he asked "What is going on?" Everyone turned to two people. One boy and girl.

(Arielle: OW! UCHIHA! GO IN THE EMO CORNER! AND SIT THERE UNTIL YOU CAN THINK OF WHAT YOU DID!)

Okay, then. The girl had purple eyes and light brown hair and the boy had long black hair and deep red eyes. "Kirina you're NOT supposed to be ther-" Apparently, the girl was very mad because:

My corner of my lip was bleeding (Don't that!)

And a bright red spot from Tobi's slap.

So the girl ran to me and lifted my head so she could see the red mark. "Whoever did this will get a beating for sure!" Kirina yelled. At first, the Akatsuki was silence then stepped back so she could see Tobi. "Did he do this to you?" She asked. I nodded and started to cry. "TOBI!" Tobi started to step back but unfortunately he was punched into the air until his back on the wall. "Itachi!" The girl gave him a begging puppy eye look and he simply sighed. "Fine." I jumped when I turned to look at him face-to-face when he was cutting the rope. Then put me on his shoulder "PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as both Itachi and Kirina walked out the door.

We got to the room and I was too weak to kick or scream. Then he placed me on the mat and pointed at me "Wait there. I'll go get my brother..." He walked out of the room as he did that Kirina and I were talking until "Do you have any parents?" Those words felt like a sword that had pierced my chest and ripped my heart out. "Don't have any. I was born a orphan." She look at me and gasped in horror. "I-I'm so sorry..." I shrugged at her and smiled "It's okay. I have gotten used to it anyway." I smiled. Then the door opened to the enitre Akatsuki Team along with another team of teenages. "Arielle, the Akatsuki has decided that you will work with Team Taka since Sasuke is on a solo mission...You'll have to be Substitue for him."


	2. Unexcepted Help From Unknown Ally!

**Unexcepted Help from Unknown Ally**

I sat at the table with Team Taka and they were very quiet... except Karin "So do you have a family?" It took me a while for me to answer. "No. I was born an orphan and everyone I knew about was killed when I was an infant except one or two people." Karin and the others looked at each other with pity. "I'm sorry I brought that up..." I sighed. "It's okay." I ate my food and didn't say a word until the door opento Kirina and Itachi. I laughed at first becuase the were both holding hand then quickly put their hands away.

"Well... That was entertaining to watch." I giggled. Itachi glared at me angrily but Kirina patted his shoulder. "Team Taka!We have located Sasuke Uchiha." All of Taka's members looked at each other surprised. I looked at Karin who looked like she was blushing and daydreaming. "Anyway, since Arielle is your leader both me and Itachi will go with you so Arielle doesn't get blamed for your actions." Kirina purred. I nodded at her and she smiled "Remember failure isn't really an choice." Team Taka nodded "Alright!"

As we ran through the snowy forest, the memories of my past flooded my focus... "Remember, Arielle. You may be an orphan but one day your parents will show up." The fading memory of my friend's words was a distant reminder of something and that was one day my parents will find me and remember my name. "Arielle." I looked at Kirina and the others "Were you in La-la- Land like Karin was in the room?" Suigetsu asked. I walked up to him and slapped to the point he did a faceplant on the snow. "Owww..." He moaned "Next time, you are supposed to address me as Master Arielle and nothing else." I growled. Suigetsu nodded and answered "Yes." "Yes, What?" He hestiated but said it anyway "Yes, Master Arielle..." I smirked at him and thought "This may be more fun than I thought." Karin pulled on my shoulder "We're there, Arielle." I looked across the snnow and realized the tower... "This is it. Remember we can't fail this mission." Everyone nodded including Itachi who looked anxious. "Alright, Let's go!"

Each of us were in seperate teams: Suigetsu and Jugo, Itachi and Kirina, and Karin and I. But Kirina didn't want to miss the action when we found him. Quietly, we walked through the halls then strangely, I knew where he was and there was no contest. "I know where he may be!" I yelled. They looked at me with a surprised look except for Kirina "You see, if you look there. He was running in this hall then stood in the same place Itachi was because he was captured by the Kazekages. Which means the only one place he could be is where all the Kazekages are in one place." Karin and Kirina gasped "The Meeting room! The Kazekages meet together and discuss things." I nodded "And if my theory is correct when we attack the Kazekages they will be going the final verdict for Sasuke." We ran fast as we could and even if I was right on my theory what if we were too late to save him? That didn't matter now! Saving Sasuke was one thing I was focused on.

They finally made it to the meeting room through the air vent (don't ask) but I was right. The Kazekages were dicussing the last verdict for Sasuke. I looked at Itachi who looked scared as if the Kazekages were acting as if we weren't there. "Now what, Itachi? We can't let them kill your little brother." Then he looked at me with an evil smirk. "Arielle. We haven't seen you fight before so you go." Then he pushed me out the air vent and falling into the meeting room but I landed on my feet. (HA! Take that, Itachi!) "Intruder!" The whole room was in a uproar as I looked for Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, and then I found him. He had black hair that was spike up in the back and had the Amaterasu Sharingan. I quickly grabbed my dagger and started to cut the rope until it was loose. "Who are you?" he asked "I'm Arielle. But we need to get out of there. Your older brother is waiting outside." His eyes widened when I said "older brother" and nodded "Let's go!"

* * *

We ran towards the hole on the wall until Sasuke pulled me towards him. "Look out." I looked at the wall and they were covering by goo. "Oh my, look at that." I turned to look at a woman with long red hair. "Be careful. She's stronger than she looks." Sasuke warned. I nodded as I got myself ready for a battle. "Sasuke. You get out of there while I'm fighting her..." He shook his head. "No! I'm not leaving you behind. " I glared at him but I couldn't argue with him. " You should respect the boy's wishes..." I looked at the woman who was already doing a justu.

**Lava Style! Lava Monster Jutsu!**

Then the same goo appeared and heading towards me. I avoid the attack and the team came in. "Sasuke!" Kirina, Itachi, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin ran to Sasuke and looked at me fighting off one of Kazekages. "I could some help over there!" Everyone turned to see I was wounded badly. My left side was bleeding along with my left arm. "Now I can finish you!" Then the final attack was fired but instead of attacking me the fire attacked the Mizukage. "What the?" Then the fire slowly changed into a form of a wolf with a golden horn:

Suddenly I saw my arm and side wasn't bleeding and didn't hurting anymore. "Do you really think that the creature will help?" Said the Mizukage. I grabbed the horn and it changed its form again into a sword and motioned the "come on" motion which made her smirk. "Fine." We charged at each other one last. At first, there was nothing then the Mizukage fell to the ground.


	3. Discovering New Power! Fire Armor!

**Discovering new power! Combination Fire Armor.**

After the Mizukage fell on her knees, the room went dead silence. I walked past the Mizukage who laid on the ground towards Sasuke and the others. "Let's go." My face had no emotion on it not even regret or sorrow... But then one of the Kazekages threw the sword at me. "Arielle! Look out!" I turned to see the sword coming towards me.

**_Let the fire within you, Burn with rage!_**

Then in a insant, I vanished out of thin air when the sword was going to hit me. "WHAT? Impossible!" He looked around to find me. "Where are you?" He announced "Behind you!" He turned to see to get kicked in the face then fell to the ground below. "Impossible! How could you avoid the sword?" He said as I slowly ascend to the ground to face him. Instead of wearing Akatsuki coat, I wore a black and red armor. My messy long black hair was in a ponytail and neatly combed. Then the fire wolf ran towards me and I noticed that the horn was glowing.

_"Does it want me to grab its horn?"_

Slowly, I grabbed the horn, swung it, and the fire exploded in front of the Kazekage's face. The wolf's body changed into a ruby sword but I could feel its presence. As I was charging, someone attacked me from behind but Kirina attacked them along Itachi and Sasuke. "Try not to kill yourself." Sasuke smirked. "Like I would." I growled as I ran after the Kazekage.

* * *

In battle with the Kazekage, I felt more powerful than ever and could see his attack they happened. He threw more Kunais at me but I quickly avoid. "My turn." I ran straight ahead and stopped to pull out my sword.

_"I have to focus on my target!"_

Slowly, a faint red chakra appeared around me and the sword "Your sword is going to save you from your fate!"

**Black Dragon Flame Justu!**

Then the red chakra formed into the fire wolf and attacked his ghostly dragon. Then the wolf grew and grew until it was towering over me and delivered the last blow. The Kazekage fell to the floor and red liquid appeared around his body. My vision was blurring with black spots dancing in my head as I fell on my knees. "I actually killed someone." I turned to see Kirina, Itachi, Sasuke, and the others running towards me. The only thing that I remembered before pasting out was when I smiled at them then I pasted out on the cold floor and darkness surrounded me.


	4. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Awaken!

**Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Inside Arielle!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Amatsumagatsuchi, The Final Boss on Monster Hunter Portable 3rd.  
**

* * *

**(Arielle's P.O.V)**

I blinked my eyes to only to find myself in a bed and my right side was hurting badly "Aw crap." Even when I got up, the pain got worse that I fell back into the bed screaming. Finally, I heard the door open and Karin was giving me a worried look.

"Arielle, are you okay?" I glared at her with my chocolate brown eyes "Did that scream sound like I am okay to you? I feel like someone threw hot lava on my right side." She quickly flipped me on my back and sighed "It is only the side-affects to the healing potion..."

_WTF? Healing Potion? What is this, Hogwarts? Harry Potter?_

"Don't worry. That side-affect will wore off so you should be good...in three, two, one!" Suddenly, that sharp pain was gone and the door opened again to Sasuke which Karin blush "Sasuke...What are-"

"Out of the room, Karin. Now. " Instantly, she got out of the room as Sasuke walked over to my bed. "How are you feeling?" I paused for a minute to think and answered "Fine. What are you doing there, though?" He sat down on the bed which made me jump "We have another mission."

I lowered my head and slammed my hand against the wall in a source of anger '_What is Pein trying to be get me killed?! The next time I see that orange hair jerk!' _"Arielle!" I paused and pulled my hand away from the wall "Are you okay? Your shadow was changing into that Fire Wolf..."

I sighed and nodded "Yay. I'm fine." He sighed "This mission is partners and Pein along with my brother think you need more experience than that mission and maintain your powers as well."

My tan skin was covering by red "You're asking m-me to be your partner?" He nodded and I fell on the pillow in shock "I guess I didn't have a choice, do I?" He shook his head "No, you don't."

"I will go with you. If you answer my question." He gave me a confused look. "What is that?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the Akatsuki?" His eye widened as he quickly got up and leave the room and bumped into Kirina in the process. Then I burst out laughing "That was awesome!"Kirina walked into the room with a confused look "What did you do?"

"I asked him if he had a crush on Akatsuki. And you should have seen the look on his face!" I went back to laugh until Kirina threw something at my face "Ahh! Hey!" I pulled it away and saw the red clouds on it.

"That's going to be your new uniform. Be prepared tomorrow. I heard you and Sasuke got to have a very difficult mission..." I looked at her confused and tilted my head "What is the mission?"

"Slaying Heaven's Catastrophe, Amatsumagatsuchi."

* * *

I walked over to the meeting room with that name struck in my head and ringing like a bell '_We are going to slay Amatsumagatsuchi, the King of the Sky?' _Finally, I came to the room where Sasuke with the entire Akatsuki. "Arielle. We decided since that you are new at this that so you and Sasuke aren't going the mission." I sighed with relief.

"You are doing that mission. By yourself with Sasuke, Itachi and Kirina watching you." I glared at Pein angrily but instantly turned around and left as Sasuke followed me outside.

"Stupid Pein, Stupid Akatsuki... I should have never join the Akatsuki to begin with!" I yelled. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I already knew it was Sasuke. "I am sorry. I just wanted to have more help for our mission...instead he is forcing you to Amatsu. This is all my fault."

I grinned faintly "No, it is not...Let just get the others of Team Taka...Even if it is disobeying Pein's orders..." He nodded suddenly Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin jumped out of the trees shocking me but not him.

"We didn't want you to go on your own." Suigetsu grinned along with the others as I quickly turned around so they couldn't see me cry but Sasuke knew "Come on, let's go to Waterfall Plains." We ran through the forest then a spiky hair hair and dark eyes appeared on the small plain "I finally found you, daughter."

With that, he disappeared into the forest after Team Taka and me...

* * *

"Ok, if what Konan said is true then we should see a waterfall with a storm above it." We began to look around until we heard Jugo yell "Found it!" We rushed over to him as he pointed out to the waterfall. "Nice job, Jugo. Ok, let's go!" We ran over to the waterfall and got to the top pretty quickly.

**Arielle...I have expect you and your little squad!**

Suddenly, the clouds grew bigger as a giant dragon landed on the ground and roared powerfully as the winds lashed out at us but stood our ground "Are you ready for this?" I turned to Sasuke and nodded "Yay. I am." Then I charged at the beast with my sword in hand.

The beast roared again with sending winds at me but I kept going until it swung its tail at me then attacked the others as I lay on the ground weak. Hearing Suigetsu yelling, seeing Jugo unconscious on the ground along with Karin, and Sasuke fighting the dragon.

"ENOUGH!" That got the dragon's attention "Fight me, Amatsumagatsuchi! I am your opponent!" The dragon roared at me and I closed my eyes focusing all my rage and anger as I heard the dragon roar again was when I opened my eyes. The dragon was taking steps back and growling...

**Impossible, you have Madara's Eternal ****Mangekyō Sharingan**...

****Then I walked closer to the beast as it flew in the air but my eyes glaring in his. Then he shook his head and roared as his eyes began to change into Sharingan. Then it tried to swing its tail at me but it stopped suddenly then agony, it cried to the heavens before collapsing on the floor.

I looked at it before falling on my knees panting and my eyes were hurting so I closed my eyes as Team Taka recovered and ran over to me "Arielle!" I slowly opened one eye then the other one to see them take one big step back ''You have Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan... How?" I shrugged "I don't know but at least, we slayed The King of the Sky." I put my hand on over right eye in pain making Sasuke slowly pull me up.

"It hurts...Do you and Itachi have to deal with this when you use it?" He nodded and I sighed before we heard "I found you, Arielle." Then we turned to see a man with spiky silver hair and dark eyes making my face pale as a ghost.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and push me behind the others "Stay there. You already grain your chakra by using Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan..." I knew it was an order and he was right. I grain almost half the chakra in a minute by awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan on the King of the Heavens. Plus, my right eyes was beginning to bleed... "Hai."

He nodded along with the others before they charged into battle.


	5. Controlling The King of The Heavens!

**Controlling The King of The Heavens****!  
**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Amatsumagatsuchi, The Final Boss on Monster Hunter Portable 3rd.**  


* * *

**Flashback  
**

_**Impossible, you have Madara's Eternal ****Mangekyō Sharingan**..._

_Then I walked closer to the beast as it flew in the air but my eyes glaring in his. Then he shook his head and roared as his eyes began to change into Sharingan. Then it tried to swing its tail at me but it stopped suddenly then agony, it cried to the heavens before collapsing on the floor._

_I looked at it before falling on my knees panting and my eyes were hurting so I closed my eyes as Team Taka recovered and ran over to me "Arielle!" I slowly opened one eye then the other one to see them take one big step back ''You have Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan... How?" I shrugged "I don't know but at least, we slayed The King of the Sky." I put my hand on over right eye in pain making Sasuke slowly pull me up._

_"It hurts...Do you and Itachi have to deal with this when you use it?" He nodded and I sighed before we heard "I found you, Arielle." Then we turned to see a man with spiky silver hair and dark eyes making my face pale as a ghost._

_Sasuke unsheathed his sword and push me behind the others "Stay there. You already grain your chakra by using Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan..." I knew it was an order and he was right. I grain almost half the chakra in a minute by awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan on the King of the Heavens. Plus, my right eyes was beginning to bleed... "Hai."_

_He nodded along with the others before they charged into battle._

* * *

They battled the man for a few hours and they were already had his sword out in front of him but he had a lot of marks on his marks from the battle same time with Suigetsu. I took one step forward making Sasuke shot his head back at me "Stay there! You are too valuable to lose." I took one step back as Jugo stood next to me. '_He would be killed Kakashi if I don't help some how.'_

Then he was thrown against the wall next to me and I ran toward him "Heh. Kakashi-sensei has gotten stronger." Suddenly, two people appeared beside him. On his right was a girl with short pink hair and green eye then on his left was a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto...Sakura... What are you two doing there?" Sasuke moaned as Jugo and I help him onto his feet then the man "We are there to take Arielle home. Your mother and I were worried..." My body stiffened and after that began to shake.

"I don't want to go back to Konoha, Kakashi ." I said after I was done shaking. "Why?" He asked me and I looked at Sasuke "Because without them, I could be able to do this." Then I closed my eyes and put my hand out as a black chakra surround my body.

Finally, it disappeared sudden but they heard a roar again and Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, and Sasuke began to grin at the sound of the roar. Before long, I opened my eyes to reveal Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan shocking the man and his squad.

"You u-unlocked Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan? How?" Then, they heard that same roar again and they turned to see Amatsumagatsuchi behind them but one thing was different about the beast. Its eyes were Sharingan.

_Impossible... She is controlling the King of Heavens but Madara was able to control The Nine-Tailed Fox with **his** Mangekyō Sharingan! So how did Arielle obtain Madara Uchiha's power of his Sharingan?!' _Kakashi thought.

Finally, the beast roared as a tornado barrier blocked me and Team Taka from Kakashi. Then she grinned as it grabbed Kakashi and threw against another wall in the other direction before I did a jutsu that activated the wind barrier around it.

Then the Sharingan eyes on Amatsumagatsuchi disappeared and looked at me. Kakashi laughed "You can't control the King of the Heavens! No one can!" I growled and until The King of Heavens spoke:

**That's because Ariella didn't kill me with the Mangekyō Sharingan like she was ordered to. And instead, I absorbed half of her chakra when she used to tried slay me.**

My eyes widened along with the others "So you absorb my chakra! But why?" Then I felt a sharp burning pain on my right arm as a mark of Heaven's Catastrophe burn itself on my arm.

**After you tried to sacrifice yourself to your friends, it proved that you have pride and proves that you are worthy of being my master. So... let's show them what we can do!**

With that, my eyes changed back and so did Amatsu. Before long, I did another jutsu...this time, it was on fire and it was black like my chakra.

**Black Rose Lace!**

Finally, it landed a hit leaving the pink-haired girl unconscious "Sakura!" The boy ran towards his fallen teammate as Amatsu grinned evilly and I gave him a shocked look. "Did I do that?"

**Yes, whenever a person is connected with A Elder Dragon can have different varieties of ninjutsu to use to help their creature. **

I grinned until Rasengan hit him in the face and he gave Naruto a bored look before the wind barrier activated then flew into the air. Finally, it formed a giant red sphere that explore but reformed into a dragon before attacking Naruto, sending against the wall before collapsing onto the ground and unconscious. Finally, the dragon was happy and I could tell because he was whispering my "My little Sunshine" as he floated back down.

He roared at him at Kakashi and the tornado barrier broke. "Amatsu! Let's get out of there!" He nodded as Jugo and I carried Sasuke on his back and he flew off to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

Well, when we got there... Pein looked scared as he hid Konan who had a annoyed look on his face. Deidara was petting his head in awe along Sasori and Tobi until Itachi appeared "How is my brother's status?" I looked at Sasuke who had his head on his shoulder "I am fine, Brother. No-" Then he fell off but Jugo and I quickly jumped off then caught him

"You need to heal, Sasuke. If you want to be able to continue on mission, you need to heal." I yelled at him. He shook and got up but yelled in pain making lay on Amatsu's side. "Please, Sasuke-kun. We all want you to heal...please." He was blushing and looking at me with guilty look "Alright. Arielle-chan." Then he disappeared and reappeared next to me before he kissed my right cheek. In front of the Akatsuki!

Whispers echoed from the members, Karin cursing, and Amatsu whispered along with them. I turned to looked at Sasuke "What the f**k was that for, Uchiha?! You arrogant little emo a-" He put his finger on my mouth with a wicked grin on his face before caressing my lips making every male in the Akatsuki except for Itachi who looked angry, Jugo with his eyes widened and blushing.

When he was done and looked at me, my face was red making before slapping him with the back of my right hand...hard. Everyone in the Akatsuki turned away while saying 'ooo' as if they felt his pain "Why in the world did you do that, Uchiha!? Stealing my first kiss? You bastard!"

I was walking quickly and he quickly answered "Because I have a crush on you!" I glared with him annoyed "Well, I don't! In fact, you would be the last person in this f**king world that I would share my life with!" Again, everyone gave both me and Sasuke shocked looks "Come on Amatsu! Let's go." Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori jumped off as the dragon walked into the cave then all the members ran towards Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked "Yay. I am fine but..." he looked at the cave "Oh no...Don't tell me you really meant those words..." Sasuke smirked as Deidara and Kisame made fun of him by singing 'Can you feel the Love Tonight?' but he didn't care.

_'Even though, you say that now. When the time comes, you will realize your mistake... But for now, I will protect you and not let anyone touch you not even my brother or teammates.'_

* * *

**Uh no! There are going to be different Creatures from Monster Hunter in different chapters and bond with a member of Team Taka and The Akatsuki! The romance between Sasuke and Arielle isn't over yet!**_  
_


	6. King and Prince of Darkness!

**Alatreon and Sasuke, King and Prince of Darkness**

**(Arielle's P.O.V)**

"That stupid Uchiha! He stole my first kiss!" I yelled as I threw a kunai at a picture of Sasuke which land on his chest. Amatsu was able to fit in my room surprised as his body formed a circle around my bed.

**It's not his fault. He actually likes you though...**

"Well, I don't!" I threw another kunai at the picture this time it hit his right arm and Amatsu sighed at the sight of me throwing kunai at a picture of Sasuke.

**You are so stubborn, master. Why can't you see the truth?**

I glared at him angrily and fell on my pillow "Good night, Amatsu." With a sigh, the mighty Dragon of the Heaven gave a roar before falling asleep with me.

**(Next Morning)**

I woke up to see Suigetsu standing in the door way "What do you want?" I growled as he walked in and began to pet Amatsu who roared and purred "You really broke Sasuke yesterday." I shrugged "What? I was only saying the honest truth...I don't like him and wouldn't share my life with him even if the Akatsuki and Team Taka force me against my will."

I grabbed a brush and brushed my long blonde hair "Don't you get! He really likes you and you broke his heart." Then he grabbed my wrist and growled "Look, Sasuke and I are friends so all want for you to do is say you're sorry to him ." I snapped my hand away from him "Never." He hissed at me angrily

"Why not?" Amatsu prepared himself to see a fight "The day I apologize to him is the day I fall in love with him. Right now, I am **not **in love with him." Finally, I walked out of the room along with Amatsu then Suigetsu was alone, he began to grin.

"Did you hear all of that, Sasuke?" He heard silence then chuckling "Yay. So the day she apologizes is the day she founds her soul mate." Suigetsu nodded "So what is the mission we are going on next?"

The earpiece in Suigetsu's ear was silence until he spoke in his calm voice "Capturing The King of Darkness, Alatreon."

* * *

Amatsu and I had breakfast with Konan and Karin who was still kinda mad at me for yesterday "You aren't going to fall in love with him, are you?" I shook my head "Hell no. If you want, you can have him! I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Karin smiled and was happy again before Konan gave Amatsu a massive piece of steak and he began to devour that piece whole. "Hey, Arielle. Do you really think at Team Taka will get to be a master of a Elder Dragon?" Karin asked me. I paused then shrugged "If I have Amatsu, then I promise you that everyone will have a Elder Dragon of their own." Karin smiled as we continued eating breakfast until we heard a roar from outside making all of us ran out as Amatsu flew under us and we jumped.

We were outside to see Alatreon flying above us and began to attack violently. "ARIELLE!" Karin yelled "On it!" I turned on my Sharingan and so did Amatsu as we both fired at the dragon several times before it roared. Then formed a darker version of Chidori that exploded into different directions before attacking Amatsu. I swiftly did a jutsu that made Amatsu's wind barrier exploded and cancel out the attack.

**That's typical of you, Amatsu!**

Then I felt my body went numb and Alatreon seized the hood of my Akatsuki! "Arielle!" Konan then attacked Alatreon's foot making it let me go. Amatsu caught me and the dragon in rage as it flied at to the volcano environment. "Sacred Land." We looked down to Itachi who standing next to me making me jump. "You are going there for your next mission. With Team Taka..."

* * *

I growled as Amatsu and I waited for Karin to get the others. Finally we saw the rest of Team Taka who were walking us. "It's about time... I was about ready to leave and King of Darkness Heck myself!" I growled as everyone got on. "Come on, Amatsu! Let's go!" He got up and flew into the air towards the Sacred Land.

We finally reached it and Suigetsu didn't get off Amatsu as the wind barrier appeared "His body is made of water so he needs to stay on your dragon for a while." Sasuke explained. I gave him the death glare mixed with copy of his usual look "Gee. No shit, Sherlock!" I snapped as I walked in front of him and bumped into him "Well, are you come?"

The others followed as we climbed onto the top of the mountain "I don't get it. This is the place that Alatreon land there before!" I looked around until Jugo yelled "Look out!" Which followed with him pushing me out of the way as Alatreon smashing to the ground. "T-thanks, Jugo." I said shakily as the beast had forgotten them and looked at me, grinning evilly. I put out my sword and its mouth filled with fire and blasted at me but found myself in Sasuke's arms.

He put me down next to Suigetsu and the others before pulling out his sword "I think you had enough excitement for one day." He said to me as he grinned and the only thing I could be is stick my tongue at him.

**So you are Sasuke Uchiha...My, my. I have been waiting a long time for this...**

Then he flew up in the air and charged Sasuke then grabbed me '_Why is it he always grabs me?!' _Then I did a jutsu which made Amatsu roared angrily:

**Ha! Is that the best you got, you little bi-**

Then 1.21 of lightning strike Alatreon making him scream in pain and we both fell from the sky.

* * *

I was struggling to move myself away from Alatreon before he regained his consciousness. Finally, I escaped from his hand and looked down below... to see lava below now. Now I was panicking and noticed Alatreon was regaining his consciousness before long, he was flying towards me weak, defenseless, and without a sword:

**Ignition Crow!**

A crow appeared and I fell into the arms of a person from my past...He had long black with a red line on his left side along with glowing orange eyes, he wore a black and red clothing and had a black robotic arm with glowing orange lines along the lines.

"Raven?" He smiled as he put me down and the dragon landed down with a loud 'thump'. I put out on my sword and he got ready with his black and orange robotic arm began to overheat. Then we charged at it head on.

It attacked by using doing the Chidori Dragon attack this time, there was multiple dragons heading towards me and Raven. "12 CLOCK!" He yelled to me and I slashed through the attack easily with my sword. "Raven, use-" I stopped to see Sasuke in front of Alatreon and his Susanoo'o was being absorbed by Alatreon.

Finally, the dragon's eyes changed into Amaterasu and bowed his head:

**Sasuke Uchiha, you are worthy of my power and you are my new master.**

He turned to me and Raven as we turned away from him then began walking. Sasuke caught up to me "Hey, aren't you happy for me? I have my own Elder Dragon now." I glared at him with my Sharingan "No, I was ready to kill that dragon myself until you got in the way and I rather for Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin to have a bond with a Elder Dragon than you! So shut up!" Sasuke stopped at Raven and I walked to Amatsu and the others.

"Who is this?" Suigetsu asked looking at Raven.

"That's Raven. He's a good friend of mine. We were friends when we grew up on the streets..." I explained and everyone nodded. Raven nodded "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Well, it is a pleasure to you too, Raven. But we need to get going." We turned to Sasuke who was already on Alatreon's back and ready to go. Suigetsu nodded and all of us including Raven left the volcano land, Sacred Land and went back to the Akatsuki HQ.

* * *

It took a while for Raven to explain to us why he was there "Danzo is planning on capture Team Taka and Akatsuki..." I glared at him "When?" He shrugged "I don't know. He didn't say when but we need to be prepared for the da-"

Then we heard yelling and Deidara ran into the room "Danzo and ANBU is there! We need your squad to evacuate the headquarters!" We stood up from the table and everyone was looking at me in worry. "Arielle... I need for you to leave along with Raven and Amatsu. These bastards are there to take you back to Konoha. The rest of you can come with me!"

My body was numb but when Raven put his hand om my shoulder... I was calm again "Arielle..." I turned to see Sasuke and Team Taka. "Take Suigetsu!" He gave Sasuke a shock look but he quickly explained "I don't want you to be capture by Danzo. Plus, you can keep a good eye on her."

I looked at him shocked as Suigetsu walked over to us. Then we saw Danzo and his men with him "Arielle Kenith! Stay where you are!" Then we ran towards the cave exit with Suigetsu and Raven with Amatsu was waiting for us:

**MASTER! HURRY!**

****I jumped onto his tail along with Suigetsu and Raven before flying into the sky, hearing Danzo and their men cursed at us as we left. But the last thing I saw was Sasuke and mouth the words "Be safe, Arielle. I still love you."


	7. Training Begins With A Twist!

**Training Begins With A Twist!  
**

** (Flashback)**

_ It took a while for Raven to explain to us why he was there "Danzo is planning on capture Team Taka and Akatsuki..." I glared at him "When?" He shrugged "I don't know. He didn't say when but we need to be ready for the da-"_

_ Then we heard yelling and Deidara ran into the room "Danzo and ANBU is there! We need your squad to evacuate the headquarters!" We stood up from the table and everyone was looking at me in worry. "Arielle... I need for you to leave along with Raven and Amatsu. These bastards are there to take you back to Konoha. The rest of you can come with me!"_

_ My body was numb but when Raven put his hand on my shoulder... I was calm again "Arielle..." I turned to see Sasuke and Team Taka. "Take Suigetsu!" He gave Sasuke a shock look but he quickly explained "I don't want you to be capture by Danzo. Plus, you can keep a good eye on her."_

_ I looked at him shocked as Suigetsu walked over to us. Then we saw Danzo and his men with him "Arielle Kenith! Stay where you are!" Then we ran towards the cave exit with Suigetsu and Raven with Amatsu was waiting for us:_

**_MASTER! HURRY!_**

_ I jumped onto his tail along with Suigetsu and Raven before flying into the sky, hearing Danzo and their men cursed at us as we left. But the last thing I saw was Sasuke and mouth the words "Be safe, Arielle. I still love you."_

* * *

**(Arielle's P.O.V)**

We landed in a plain filled with rare flowers like Jade Vine and then we surrounded by Youtan Poluo as the small flower circled around us slowly. "He's there." I blinked and looked at Raven. "Who is?" He began to follow the flowers at first Suigetsu looked at me confused but followed him and I followed after them.

The little Youtan Poluo began to change colored as we got closer. Within a few miles, they changed blue. "We must be on the trail. He must be at the Enchanted Waterfall, mediating." Then within the hour, the flowers changed light blue, then went rainbow colors when we got closer and closer until finally we saw a man with red hair that spiked up with black in it and long in the back. The Youtan Poluo began to surround him and turned red except for two that turned into swords.

His eyes shot open and looked at Raven "Hey. You are back." Then he looked at me curious and yet confused "Who is this?" Raven glanced and quickly explained "This is Arielle. She's a good friend of mine and really needs your guidance and teachings." He blinked and gave me a surprised look

"Is it true that you tamed Storm Dragon?" I nodded and whispered for Amatsu who roared and appeared behind me "Yes." The man ran over to the Storm Dragon as he examined at Amatsu. "So who sent you there?"

"Deidara..." His face went pale as if he had a bad memory "ANBU and Danzo captured the Akatsuki because of me so I want to be stronger! Can you teach me so I can free the Akatsuki members?" He paused and walked over to me.

"I am warning you. The training I give is brutal and intense once you made the decision... But I will help you. I am a friend of Deidara's and Itachi's. And if anyone who is a friend of them is a friend of mine." My eyes sparkled as I smiled then he held out one card in each hand.

"Pick one card and that is what you journey will begin." I blinked at the cards because one had a dragon in circle with a symbol looking like number three in the middle then the other card with line crossing and a dot on the top. I hesitated until Suigetsu yelled "Just pick a card already!" I quickly grabbed a card without looking and the man grinned.

"Rune Slayer. This will be a perfect match for you since you tame Amatsu, King of The Skies." Then he showed the card with a boy wearing a small top that only showed the chest and showed his stomach, the outside part of the pants were white while the hole showed black pants, wear a red belt, held a sword, had the number three symbol on left arm, and had short hair.

"Since you chose Rune Slayer, your training will be easy." Raven explained and the man nodded in reply "You will be training your chakra to its limit by practicing different ninjutsu and spells. But..." My face went pale '_I already know where this is going.' _I thought.

"You want me to cut my hair?" They both gave me a shock look as grabbed my blade then bits of blond hair fell to the ground. Now my hair matched the boy in the picture. "Very well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elsword."

Suigetsu and I bowed "I'm Suigetsu." He said and he nodded "Come, my apprentice. It's time for your training to begin."

* * *

We arrived to a plain with the flowers glowing rainbow colors "This is where we will train. The Rainbow's Lullaby..." Both me and Suigetsu began to walk onto the plain until we reached a picture of the Rune Slayer sleeping and a symbol of Fire and Chaos in the middle.

"They said a Rune Slayer came to this plain years ago to search for a way of eternal life. But realized, that the plains and flowers were dying so they sacrificed their chakra and soul by giving it to the plain and the flowers got their glowing feature since then." We turned to Elsword who accompanied by Raven.

"Now stand on the symbol on Fire and Chaos symbol." I hesitated again but did it anyway. Suddenly, flames exploded through the lines in the stone and began to burn me alive. "Arielle!" Suigetsu charged at me but Raven stopped him and he struggled "ARIELLE!"

* * *

I could the flames burning me alive but what the others couldn't see was the faces and images of people I realized. A man holding a pink baby blanket and smiled. He had long brown hair and dark eyes...the baby's hair was blond. "No...That's impossible." Then the image changed to a woman smiled happily at the little baby as it yawn and opened its eyes.

They were golden-yellow eyes... "No..No.." I clamped my hands to my ears as voices yelling in my head and tears streaming down my face as my eyes were closed. "Open your eyes, young one." Then I looked up to see the flames were gone and I found myself in a room with a mirror. I was wearing the outfit of Rune Slayer as I looked in the mirror.

Then a woman with bright long red hair and large eyes accompanied by the First Hokage appeared behind me and in the mirror. "Mom?" She nodded with a smile on her face as tears fell from her face. I looked at the Shodai with my voice weak "D-Dad?" He grinned as I turned around to for me to be embraced by him with tears in his eyes. "Nadia...My little hope." His voice was filled with joy.

"Nadia? I thought my name was Arielle." Mom shook her head "We named you Nadia. Meaning hope." I couldn't believe it...I was standing there in front of my parents, The Shodai and his wife... "Then if what you say is the truth...Tell me what happened from the beginning."

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write especially the ending to this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. Review or send me a message, please!**


	8. The Start of A Epic Adventure!

**The Start of The Epic Adventure!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elsword, and Amatsumagatsuchi along with the other creatures from Monster Hunter!_  
**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I could the flames burning me alive but what the others couldn't see was the faces and images of people I realized. A man holding a pink baby blanket and smiled. He had long brown hair and dark eyes...the baby's hair was blond. "No...That's impossible." Then the image changed to a woman smiled happily at the little baby as it yawn and opened its eyes._

_They were golden-yellow eyes... "No..No.." I clamped my hands to my ears as voices yelling in my head and tears streaming down my face as my eyes were closed. "Open your eyes, young one." Then I looked up to see the flames were gone and I found myself in a room with a mirror. I was wearing the outfit of Rune Slayer as I looked in the mirror._

_Then a woman with bright long red hair and large eyes accompanied by the First Hokage appeared behind me and in the mirror. "Mom?" She nodded with a smile on her face as tears fell from her face. I looked at the Shodai with my voice weak "D-Dad?" He grinned as I turned around to for me to be embraced by him with tears in his eyes. "Nadia...My little hope." His voice filled with joy._

_"Nadia? I thought my name was Arielle." Mom shook her head "We named you Nadia. Meaning hope." I couldn't believe it...I was standing there in front of my parents, The Shodai and his wife... "Then if what you say is the truth...Tell me what happened from the beginning."_

* * *

They looked at each other then Shodai said "Follow me." We walked out of the mirror and into a room with a kotatsu in the room "I remember this room..." He smiled at me "Of course. This is where you would take your naps or hiding place... Madara would sometimes join you." I blinked as they sat on one end and I sat another.

Shodai sighed "Well, when you were born...everyone in the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan was rejoining. Even Madara came to see you so many times I couldn't count. But everyone was happy with your birth. Madara and I would enjoy the moments until..." Then his face darkened as Mom tried to comfort him "Someone betrayed us and took you away from us then killed you when you were two. We were devastated to find you lying dead on the ground until Amatsumagatsuchi came and bought you back to life." My face went pale "Amatsu..."

"After that happened, we had to find the traitor who almost took your life. It wasn't until your birthday we found out who it was..." He continued "I gave Madara to honor of being your bodyguard and trainer." I nodded "Who was the traitor?"

"Aeron Kenith..." My face went pale and stood up in anger. "Are you saying...I knew she was a complete b***h but..." Dad stood up and gave me a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Aeron is my adopted mother...She found me on the street. I ran away from her after she married Kakashi..." His eyes widened in horror. "Did she do anything to you?" I nodded "Once, she wanted to hurt my second oldest brother but I refused so she gave no food for a year... but my older brother, Daimen would secretly bring my food." He sighed with relief when 'Daimen' was announced "Daimen, he is a loyal boy..." My eyes widened "Do you mean..."

"Yes, Daimen is your older brother by blood and your twin Nobuhiko lives up to the meaning to his name too." I smiled at the fact I had two older brothers who looked out for me were my real brothers. "So what did Aeron do to the Senju and Uzumaki clan?"

"Take a look outside." I walked to the window to see the castle floating with a another castle. Then a hole that had red chakra flowing through the hole "She banished the entire Senju and Uzumaki clan in the Timeless Void. The only people who didn't get banished was you and your brothers since Madara guided you guys to safety." I had my hands in fists.

"I promise, Dad. I will find Aeron and kill her. I will make you proud." Then I turned to see him smiling at me as he put his hand on my head "You already made me proud, my hope." That was the last thing I saw before the background disappeared.

* * *

"Arielle?" I opened my eyes to see Suigetsu, Elsword, and Raven looked at me concerned. My eyes shot up to show red demonic glowing eyes "I think it's time for us to pay back ANBU and Danzo a little visit..." They all grinned wickedly at me in my Rune Slayer outfit and stepped off the pedestal.

"If you are going up against Danzo and ANBU, you are going to need my help in this mission." We turned to see a man with long black spiky hair with a slight blue tint and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan... I instantly kneel as he approached us "Sensei... You are alive."

He laughed and patted my shoulder "It's okay, Nadia. You don't have to call me Sensei anymore...Since you are all grown up now, call me Madara."

I slowly got up and nodded "Ok, Tou-san." He grinned when I said that name and laughed again "That works too!" He rubbed my head and looked at the others who were also knelt down.

"All of you, rise." They quickly did and Suigetsu along with Raven bumped into each other "Ow!" He quickly covered his head "My apologizes." Raven said as he covered his right cheek.

But surprisingly, Suigetsu didn't attack him but instead looked at me "So what's the plan?"

I shrugged "So far, I don't know any ideas." That answer made Madara smile evilly and turned "Follow me. I think I have an Elder Dragon that could be of use to your mission."

* * *

**Which Dragon does Madara have? What new powers does Arielle/Nadia have now that she has the Rune Slayer? You got have wait and see!**


	9. Freeing The Akatsuki Part 1!

**Freeing The Akatsuki: Part 1!   
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elsword, and Amatsumagatsuchi along with the other creatures from Monster Hunter!_  
**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Arielle?" I opened my eyes to see Suigetsu, Elsword, and Raven looked at me concerned. My eyes shot up to show red demonic glowing eyes "I think it's time for us to pay back ANBU and Danzo a little visit..." They all grinned wickedly at me in my Rune Slayer outfit and stepped off the pedestal._

_"If you are going up against Danzo and ANBU, you are going to need my help in this mission." We turned to see a man with long black spiky hair with a slight blue tint and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan... I instantly kneel as he approached us "Sensei... You are alive."_

_He laughed and patted my shoulder "It's okay, Nadia. You don't have to call me Sensei anymore...Since you are all grown up now, call me Madara."_

_I slowly got up and nodded "Ok, Tou-san." He grinned when I said that name and laughed again "That works too!" He rubbed my head and looked at the others who were also knelt down._

_"All of you, rise." They quickly did and Suigetsu along with Raven bumped into each other "Ow!" He quickly covered his head "My apologizes." Raven said as he covered his right cheek._

_But surprisingly, Suigetsu didn't attack him but instead looked at me "So what's the plan?"_

_I shrugged "So far, I don't know any ideas." That answer made Madara smile evilly and turned "Follow me. I think I have an Elder Dragon that could be of use to your mission."_

* * *

We followed him to the fortress and he grinned at us wickedly before whistling loudly. At first, we heard a powerful roar before green eyes and a red dragon then before long, it stood over us and looked at Madara.

_**Master. How may I been of assistance?**_

"Lao-Shan Lung! We need your help distracting the guards at ANBU headquarters." Madara demanded and the dragon roared.

_**ANBU Headquarters?! I know where that is! Little Master Nadia!**_

I looked up at the creature "Yes?"

_**I know I am slow but there is a way from me to increase my speed. Use your **__Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan_ along along Wind Current Dragon. Then I shall be faster than anyone or anything on this planet!

I nodded as it put all four of its hands on the ground and we mounted on its back. I did as the dragon told me and it roared as the wind barrier appeared then vanished again. Then, it charged through the forest rapidly as we headed towards the ANBU headquarters.

"At this rate, we reach the headquarters in a matter of seconds." Suigetsu smirked as we ran through the forest before hearing a roar overhead. It was Alatreon.

**_Master Nadia, Suigetsu, Raven, and Elsword. I came there to take you to ANBU headquarters. We must hurry thought. The Akatsuki and Team Taka will be executed by dawn!_**

Carefully, we mounted onto Alatreon's back and I glanced at Madara. "It's alright. Go, Lao-Shan and I will caught up with you soon." I nodded as my Sharingan appeared in Alatreon's eyes then we disappeared into the clouds, leaving Lao-Shan Lung and Madara behind.

* * *

We began to ascend into view to see ANBU headquarters and we saw a girl with silver hair and tan skin. I gasped in shock as we landed and I hugged her "Aria!" She smiled at me but changed "Danzo knows you guys were coming... But I destroy the cameras in all the room while they were doing the trail. So you guys only have to deal with the guards."

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up "Is it true that Aeron is the traitor?" I nodded "Sadly, yes. She banished Senju and Uzumaki clan in the Timeless Void." She gasped "That means Naruto's parents are still alive?"

I shrugged "Possibly. But we can't talk now. Let's hurry." Then she transformed into a form I realized "Code Architecture." She turned as she walked to the door "Pull the hoods over your heads so they don't see your faces."

She opened where a army of guards was waiting "Miss Kenith! We saw Alatreon and we came as fast as we could." She giggled and waved her hand "Awww. How sweet of you. But don't worry... It was just new recruits for the headquarters..."

Then they looked at us closely as they were... I changed my hair from blond to light sandy brown. They turned to her and nodded "Ok. You can lead them to the clamber of the Akatsuki." She nodded happily as we followed her with evil grins on our faces as we walked into the headquarters.

We walked down a row of prisons and prisoners looked at me as the two small long strands of my hair revealed themselves to the prisoners. "Girl." I stopped and looked at one of the prisoners who grinned at me. My eyes widened. It was two boys...Twins. I ran over to them.

"Daimen. Nobuhiko." They grinned as they walked with a smile on their face. "Arielle..." They hugged but broke away to give a new sword. Unfortunately, this sword didn't have a point on the end instead it looked like half of a blade.

"Take this with you. But on one condition...after you free the Akatsuki free us." I nodded and made a gesture which was making an 'x' mark over my chest. "Cross my heart." They smiled and Nobuhiko threw me another gift, this time it was a small pendent of the Montague chest which was two vines and a golden wing on the top along with a blue rose on the bottom.

"It was a ancestry gift that they past on from generation to generation. It is also said to get protection, good luck, eternal life for those who wear the pendent proudly." Nobuhiko explained as I put it on.

"I will treasure this gift." They smiled as I left their cell and followed Aria and the others again.

* * *

"We are there." Aria stopped in front of a massive door with six locks on it "Stand back..." She held out a virtual pin pad to open the door and finally, it opened slowly. "Follow me." We stepped in the room and saw the entire Akatsuki inside a cell. Aria looked at me as if she was afraid they would kill her.

"So the little b***h shows up and I see you brought backup too." Deidara smirked wickedly. "Well, what are you looking at?" He glared at me before I began to laugh.

"This is how you're going to treat a friend of mine who helped us get in without alarming anyone. Pity." I said with a sigh. "Well, it's her fault for us being there in the first time. Aeron took any Itachi's Sharingan along with Sasuke's! Sealed our chakra in a box so we are all powerless. Then by dawn, we will all be executed!"

"I heard. So tell me, did any of you heard recent rumors lately?" Itachi walked over to the gate "There was two about the missing daughter of Hashirama Senju, Nadia being alive and seen in a unknown location and she gained the title of 'Rune Slayer'." I grinned wickedly.

"Well, the rumors are true. Nadia is still alive and she is there in the ANBU Headquarters." Now everyone was at the gate "She's there! Where is she?"

I smiled to myself _'They are going to flip when I tell them this.' _ "You are looking at her." Then I pulled the hood off my head "Nadia Senju, The Rune Slayer is me."

Now there was a epic silence...A long scary moment of silence as Aria unlocked the door and everyone walked out. "Arielle?" Karin said "It is not my real name. Nadia is. Along with the fact, that I am the daughter of the First Hokage."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Pein "So we had the daughter of the First Hokage in front of us the whole time..." Pein said. I expected him to kill me on the spot but instead he smiled and rubbed my head along with Kisame.

"And I'm guessing that is Suigetsu and the others?" I nodded. "That's great that everyone's there but how are we going to get out of there?"

"We can help!" Suddenly, we saw Daimen and Nobuhiko smiling at us "How did you get out?" Then Tobi showed "Tobi freed Nadia's brothers! Tobi is a good boy!" A sweat drop '_Why is Madara dressed like that?'_

"There's a tunnel that leads us to outside of the headquarters." We instantly began to look for the exit...

* * *

**Things are getting intense...**


	10. Freeing The Akatsuki Part 2

**Freeing The Akatsuki Part 2!**

**Flashback**

_"Well, the rumors are true. Nadia is still alive and she is there in the ANBU Headquarters." Now everyone was at the gate "She's there! Where is she?"_

_I smiled to myself 'They are going to flip when I tell them this.' "You are looking at her." Then I pulled the hood off my head "Nadia Senju, The Rune Slayer is me."_

_Now there was a epic silence...A long scary moment of silence as Aria unlocked the door and everyone walked out. "Arielle?" Karin said "It is not my real name. Nadia is. Along with the fact, that I am the daughter of the First Hokage."_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Pein "So we had the daughter of the First Hokage in front of us the whole time..." Pein said. I expected him to kill me on the spot but instead he smiled and rubbed my head along with Kisame._

_"And I'm guessing that is Suigetsu and the others?" I nodded. "That's great that everyone's there but how are we going to get out of there?"_

_"We can help!" Suddenly, we saw Daimen and Nobuhiko smiling at us "How did you get out?" Then Tobi showed "Tobi freed Nadia's brothers! Tobi is a good boy!" A sweat drop 'Why is Madara dressed like that?'_

_"There's a tunnel that leads us to outside of the headquarters." We instantly began to look for the exit..._

* * *

We finally heard Tobi/ Madara yell "Tobi found the exit!" We ran over him to see a hole in the ground and Deidara grinned wickedly "Nice job, Tobi. Maybe I should be less harsh on you."

'_Yay...I doubt that.' I thought. _"Wait a minute, Arielle." I turned to Kirina who was looking down the hole "I have a feeling that Aeron may already know you are there. What if this is a trap to capture you too?" I growled. She was right though. Aeron may have known for the beginning I was coming to save them.

"Then I will think of another word, then." I said as I jumped into the hole and the others soon followed "Madara, for heaven's sake! Take that stupid mask off. You look like an idiot!"

Then Madara laughed as he took the mask off as we walked through the tunnel "Can you see fine?" I stopped and Team Taka grinned when I turned to face him and his eyes widened "That's my Eternal..." I grinned "I unlocked it when we were fighting Amatsu. Now it respects me as its master now."

We finally reached to the outside of the ANBU headquarter only to find to be surrounded by Konoha's men. "Well, well. It looks like my daughter has come home." Then a woman with long black hair and red eyes that were smiling at me.

"I am not your daughter anymore, Aeron. I am a Senju and you lied to me about everything." She shrugged as I growled angrily at her.

"I had no choice... you were disobeying me either way. But I guess I can give you the full punishment." Then I turned to see everyone being held back by the guards this time, they were powerless.

"Now it is time for your punishment..." At that point, I saw her eyes glowing and a red circle under me. '_This is...' _I tried to get away from the circle but no luck and the spell was finished. I fell on my knee and my head was down looking at the ground.

* * *

At first, I felt extremely weak but slowly, I heard Amatsu's voice.

**_Master, are you alright?_**

_'_No._ I lost all of my power...' I replied. _Then I saw a wicked grin in my head.

_**She did the wrong jutsu on the wrong person. You are the Queen of the Heavens and she gave you the Ultimate Power...**_

_****'Ok. Let's do this.' _Then I slowly got onto my feet and grinned at Aeron who gave me a shocked look "Impossible... That was supposed to put you under my spell for good." Then I looked at her and my eyes were glowing golden.

"Guess again." Then I clasped my hands to my head and screamed making Aeron grin evilly "So it did work after all..." Then she said something in a different ancient language and got closer to me.

I screamed as the pain got more brutal and my head began to hurt... '_I can't take the pain anymore. Amatsu, help me!' _I began to scream loudly until I heard a howl to see the fire wolf.

"You!" It glanced at me as Amatsu appeared as well, making Aeron grin wickedly. "So this is the King of the Heavens..." Then went back to repeating her spell but suddenly they disappeared and a light blinded everyone.

But the time Aeron opened her eyes, she was speechless as she saw me in a Knight uniform with cloth and golden plates. "So this is the ultimate power..." I curled my hand into a fist and a gun/ sword weapon appeared in my hands.

"Let's end it, Aeron."


End file.
